Unnamed RPG One
This is an RPG created and maintained by Cyan. Don't mess with the pages unless you have my permission. Premise The world of URPGO is not like ours - there is supernatural creatures in the world, and the level of technology is far below ours. Unfortunately, every race is in it's own position, and so that is all that can be said so far. Models None, but still need to fill in Nations There are very few places that are 'nations' as we use the term. There are various leaders in command of more than one city, but there are no true superpowers - this world is too harsh for their survival. The Barrens Topmost island, joins with the Northern Ice Sheet The Barrens The Islands The conglomerate of small islands towards the middle of the map The Islands The Great Desert Just left of the centre The Great Desert The Jungle Dwellers Opposite to the Desert The Jungle Dwellers The Forests What's left The Forest The Great Lands Large island, just off from the centre. The Great Lands The Horse Lands Area surrounding mountains and desert. The Horse Lords The Roof of the World Mountains at the dead centre The Roof of the World The Barrier The bottom island The Barrier Races Human Star Ratings There is a system in this game for the determining of levels of power - Star Ratings. The higher the rating, the better the creature. For instance, a one-star human fighting a three-star demon will be quite hard-pressed to defeat it. Statspad To fill in Core abilities These are abilities that every being has at least some measure of ability in - that is, if they're sentient, of course. For beings with a human level of capability, they are rated from 1-5, with 2 being the average. Physical Strength - A person's raw physical power. Agility - A person's speed and control over their own body. Constitution - A person's natural protection, from physical damage, diseases, and toxins. Intellectual Intelligence - A person's knowledge of the world; the lower, the more naive. Wits - A person's ability to make split-time decisions. Resolve - A person's mental strength, their force of will. Social Presence - A person's noticeability, or lack thereof. Manipulation - A person's ability to manipulate others and generally be a sly bastard. Composure - A person's ability to hide their emotions and reactions to statements about them. Secondary abilities These are abilities that every being has at least some measure of ability in some of - that is, if they're sentient, of course. For beings with a human level of capability, they are rated from 0-5, with 2 being a fair amount of skill. Physical Acrobatics - A person's use of agility, mainly aerial. Athletics - A person's use of muscles, mainly for running. Bow Usage - A person's ranged ability, mainly with bows. Brawl - A person's fist-fighting ability. Climbing - A person's ability to climb sheer faces, such as walls or cliffs. Larceny - A person's ability to... take things from where they rest, without being noticed; usually on the wrong side of the law. Stealth - A person's ability to move without notice, or not move if needs be. Swimming - A person's ability to move through water unaided. Toxin Resistance - A person's ability to avoid the symptoms of diseases and poisons. Weapons Usage - A person's ability to use close-combat weaponry, the final combat-only secondary skill. Intellectual Academics - A person's knowledge of the human (or otherwise main race) world. Crafts - A person's usage of their skills to create physical items. Investigation - A person's ability to take information and use it to discover new information. Law - A person's knowledge of laws throughout the world. Medicine - A person's knowledge of the human (or otherwise main race) body, and the ways of tending to it. Occult - A person's knowledge of the supernatural world. Science - A person's knowledge of the workings of the world, although it is mainly the practice of alchemy at this stage. Survival - A person's ability to navigate the wilds of the world, forage, and otherwise live on the fringe. Politics - A person's knowledge of the political playing field of the world. Social Animal Ken - A person's knowledge of animal life and how to train or otherwise utilize animals. Empathy - A person's ability to connect with others, and to express their emotions. Expression - A person's ability to express themselves through artistic forms. Intimidation - A person's ability to frighten others into doing a desired action. Persuasion - A person's ability to convince others. Socialize - A person's ability to mingle with others. Streetwise - A person's ability to perceive the flow of powers in a city. Subterfuge - A person's ability to get results from social interaction without the other party's knowledge of the attempt. Abilities Supernatural abilities are not available to ordinary humans - but nonetheless, some people figure out how to use these abilities. For humans, acquiring points in these skills represents an immense amount of training and discipline of mind, body, and soul. Soul Abilities Shihai Psionic Abilities Exardesco Fulmen Gelus Permoveo Magical Abilities To fill in Classes To fill in Character creation To fill in Combat To fill in Opposed tests To fill in Skill usage To fill in Category:Game Category:TheCyanWool